


Tales of Santa 2016

by Starsyte



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsyte/pseuds/Starsyte
Summary: The Platinum Knights attend a holiday ball hosted by the Hyland royal family, despite mounting tensions between the two countries.  Gift forfoodzorzon Tumblr for the Tales of Secret Santa 2016.





	

Sergei paused in front of the massive oak doors of the ballroom, turning to face the rest of the Platinum Knights lined up behind him. "Remember men, this is a peaceful occasion. For this one night only, we stand on neutral ground. I expect your behaviour to reflect as such."

"So I can't run up to the king, punch him in the face, then run through Rountabel Palace screaming?" a voice piped up from the back, dripping with snark.

Laughter rippled through their ranks, and even Sergei's face twitched in a small smile. "No Boris, you may not," he stated flatly. "The Festival Gala is a day of peace between Rolance and Hyland. Something that's all the more necessary with heightened tensions as of late. I expect you to show them the best of the Platinum Knights!"

"Yes sir!" the knights replied in unison. Sergei turned to the Hyland guard standing by the doors, who seemed to be giving them a skeptical look even from underneath his helmet. The captain nodded to him, which the soldier returned before turning and throwing open the doors he was guarding. "Ladies and gentlemen," he announced, "the Platinum Knights of Rolance!"

Sergei stepped forward, leading the knights into the massive ballroom. The room was completely decked out for the festivities. Banners of blue and gold lined the room while fragrant pine garlands added a festive scent to the air. A long table ran the length of the hall, groaning under the weight of the feast that was piled high upon it. Floor to ceiling windows arched along the far wall; outside snow drifted down in the gathering darkness. But the room they stepped into, lit by the chandelier's candlelight, was warm and welcoming.

Well...almost. Sergei cast his gaze over the crowd that stared at the Knights as they entered. Several of the guests glared at them with open hostility; one older man openly sneered at them before turning away. Behind him Sergei could practically feel the tension from the rest of the Platinum Knights. It was clear that the people of Hyland were not impressed with the presence of Rolance soldiers in their midst.

A small commotion started at the back of the crowd, and a young girl wriggled her way forward, skidding to a sudden stop in front of the Knights. She bowed, the blonde curls of her hair bouncing. "U-um, welcome! Welcome to Rountabel Palace's Festival Gala! Please enjoy yourselves!"

Sergei blinked. "Thank you," he responded, doing his best to not look too surprised at the child who greeted them. Around them the party had dissolved back into its former merry self, the Platinum Knights disbanding as they mingled into the crowd.

"Alisha."

The young girl jumped, spinning towards the stern voice behind her. A woman dressed in royal blue knight's armour approached them, her long red hair falling across her face as she tipped her head down towards the child. There was no mistaking her.

"Lady Maltran!" the girl, Alisha, squeaked. "I was just welcoming our new visitors!"

The corner of Maltran's mouth twitched slightly. "I can see that," she replied evenly. "Why don't you run along now and greet some of the other guests for a while?"

"Yes, Lady Maltran!" And with that Alisha scurried off, quickly disappearing back into the crowd of people.

Maltran crossed over to the table, picking up two wine goblets and handing one to Sergei. "Pardon my disciple," she said. "She is still young and naive."

"Not at all," Sergei replied, accepting the drink and taking a small sip. "You must be Lady Maltran, the one they call the Blue Valkyrie."

She nodded slightly. "And you are Sergei Strelka, captain of the Platinum Knights, correct? You're quite young for a captain."

"You know me well," Sergei said with a dip of his head. "My men and I are pleased to be here as representatives of the Rolance Empire."

At those words however, Maltran pursed her lips. "There are not many here who think much of Rolance anymore," she stated, a slight edge to her voice. "I would be careful if I were you."

Sergei raised an eyebrow. "I'm well aware of the heightened tensions between our countries as of late. I'm hopeful that our presence here will help promote good relations and steer us away from war."

"I doubt that will make much difference," Maltran replied frostily. "War is inevitable."

"I'd prefer to have a more positive outlook," Sergei said stubbornly. "If we can discuss this--"

"Hey, Sergei!"

Sergei stopped mid-sentence, turning to face the new voice. A tall man with gray hair was striding towards him, one arm raised in welcome. He slapped Sergei's shoulder, grinning. The slight flush on his face made it easy to tell that he'd been drinking. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Hello, Eguille," Sergei greeted, suddenly glad to see another friendly face. "I didn't know the Wind Riders had been invited."

"Well you know us, we like to help out everyone!" Eguille replied merrily. He suddenly leaned in closer, adding in a low tone, "Just between you and me though, I think Brad is going to take up that offer."

"That...that's good to hear," Sergei said, painfully aware of Maltran's gaze boring into his back.

Eguille nodded before suddenly straightening up again and glancing around the room. "I'd better get going, Rosh has wandered off on me again," he muttered, slipping back into the crowd.

Sergei turned back to Maltran, wincing internally as he saw the stormy look on her face. It was clear that she had heard the entire conversation. "How bold of you to simply conspire against Hyland while standing in the palace ballroom," she said, the fury barely contained in her voice.

This time Sergei did wince. "It's not what you--"

"Save it!" Maltran snapped. "Your talk of peace means nothing anymore." And with that she spun on her heel and stormed off, leaving a trail of confused looking guests in her wake.

"Hey Sergei, you gotta try--" Boris' voice trailed off as he came close enough to see his captain's face. "What's the matter?"

Sergei hesitated for a moment before letting out a soft sigh. "Round up the men, Boris. It's time we take our leave."


End file.
